The Eyes of Draco
by wolfkat
Summary: This story shows the difficult path Draco must take. There are are two ways. Good and Evil. Which should Draco take? Some tell him left, some right. Who should he trust?


**Bedtime Story**

Hogwarts is a place full of magic and mystery. Anyone who has set foot through those enchanting doors has learned great things. Magical things. Through the dark corridor's gleams adventure beyond any other experience. Classrooms flutter with anticipation for the next extraordinary lesson. More magic has been made in this school without the use of wands. Everyday there is a new, uniqueness to it. And that's how our story begins.

Many students file out of classrooms at midday for lunch. Most of them trudging along and hoping not to be caught by teachers patrolling the halls, hastening students. Four students manage to dodge the teachers and sneak into the Room of Requirement where they find a boy, with black, greasy hair and an over large nose, leaning against the door.

"What are you doing here Serevus?" one of the four asked the greasy haired boy.

"I believe I should be the one asking you so James," Serevus replied.

"You better watch you tongue Serevus or James here might pull you up with another one of his charms," A second of the group said in an over toned voice.

"I'd like to see you try," Serevus said with a wicked grin.

James raised his wand, ready to attack Serevus.

"Sirius, James. Quit clowning around," The third and most scruffiest chimed in. "Let's do what we came to do and go back down to lunch."

"Oh come off it Remus. He's a prat. There's no other way to deal with him," Sirius pleaded.

Remus shook his head and opened the book he was carrying in his hand. He excluded himself from the conversation.

"Scared Potter?" Serevus retorted.

"You wish," replied James, wand still raised, yelled out "Levicorpus!"

Serevus, without a sound, deflected the spell immediately.

"I see you've learnt a bit from our last encounter Serevus. Well, if you want to play it that way," Sirius said, "Amoganis!"

Serevus was suddenly hoisted up into the air by his hands, which stuck onto the ceiling. All four of the friends burst out laughing, except Remus, who just shook his head and returned to his book.

"Now that's a good spell Sirius," said James patting him on the back.

"Ya, the best!" said Peter, the only boy in their group who hadn't said a word during their conversation with Servus.

"You better let him down before one of the teacher's catch you," Remus said glancing up from his book.

"Come on Remus! Live a little," said Sirius patting him hard on the back causing him to stumble forwards.

"I think he's right Sirius. Serevus has learned his lesson," James said.

"All right, all right," Sirius said letting his wand down.

Serevus scrambled his things together and ran down the corridor franticly. Three of the four laughed again.

"Well, here we are. Room of Requirement. What do we require?" James said turning to his friends.

"A Quidditch game!" exclaimed Peter.

"A little to much," James replied.

"How about a Zonko's shop?" Sirius said casually.

"Perfect! Now concentrate," James said closing his eyes.

Suddenly a door appeared were a stonewall had lain before. The four entered into a shop filled with pranks like dung bombs and fake wands.

"This is going to be a great Christmas," Sirius said greedily.

The door shut behind them and vanished.

A long time passed and the four friends left Hogwarts. They moved farther and farther away from each other, but still stayed in touch. James became engaged to one of his Hogwarts classmates, Lily Evans.

They had a beautiful wedding with Sirius as James' best man. Sparks flew from wands all around. At sunset, James and Lily flew off on a broomstick towards their honeymoon weekend.

Later that year, they gave birth to a son. Of course Sirius was named his godfather. This still didn't keep James away from his closest buds. Nothing could penetrate through their friendship. Except, one of the four.

The Dark Lord had been rising and killing many. It reached the Potter's ears that he was after them next. Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, helped keep the Potters safe and away from You-Know-Who's clutches. He even offered to be their secret keeper. James refused and said Sirius should be it. What James didn't know though, was Sirius was working for the Dark Lord.

The night after Sirius was named the Potter's secret keeper, he crept off to the Dark Lord's hideout.

"I have great news my Lord," Sirius said, a quiver in his deep voice, "James has named me his Secret Keeper. I know where to find the Potters."

"Well done Sirius. I shall reward you greatly for these achievements," the Dark Lord hissed, "We will attack the Potter's at sunset. I need them out of my way."

"If I may ask my Lord," Sirius quivered, "What is so special about the Potter's? Why not force your efforts towards Dumbledore?"

"Don't worry your small mind Sirius. The Dark Lord has his reasons," he hissed turning his back on Sirius.

You-Know-Who did what he told Sirius. They attacked at sunset. The Dark Lord crept towards the Potter's home, his robes slinking along behind him.

"Morsmorde!" You-Know-Who hissed, sending the Dark Mark, the sign of murder, into the air above the Potter's home.

You-Know-Who blasted the doors about in one swish of his wand.

"You shall not pass me Voldemort!" James cried out sending hexes in the Dark Lord's direction. He used You-Know-Who's real name without fear.

"Oh, but I will Potter!" hissed the Dark Lord, "You have no idea of my power! Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light erupted from the Dark Lord's wand and James fell to the floor. Dead.

With a swish of his robes, You-Know-Who glided up the staircase.

"You can't hurt him," Lily screamed clutching her baby.

The Dark Lord yelled his curse again as Lily turned around. She too fell to the floor dead, but was still holding on to her son.

Once again, You-Know-Who said the curse, but the green light reflected off the boy and hit the Dark Lord. His body shriveled up as he screamed.

Suddenly, the shriveled up Dark Lord exploded, destroying the Potter's home.

Sirius, who was standing outside the home, ran for his life. Many muggles were blocking his path, as they were watching the house, still in flames. With one curse, Sirius killed 13 muggles at once.

Sirius kept on running and running until he came up to Peter, one of his closest friends. Or used to be. Peter tried to stop Sirius. He wanted revenge. But, Sirius blew up Peter and all that was left of him, was a finger.

Six Aurors eventually caught up with Sirius and arrested him. He was immediately sent to a life imprisonment in Azkaban.

Sirius still cried out that he was innocent as they locked the cell in the prison.

A large man named Hagrid eventually saved the boy that survived the Dark Lord's attack from the rubble of the house. He was unharmed except for a lightning bolt on his forehead.

Many now wonder how it is that a boy that couldn't be more than a year old managed to survive an attack from one of the strongest wizards of all time, while many great wizards have died at his hand. What was so special about this one child?

Although many believe that the Dark Lord has been defeated, others believe that he is still out there. Bidding his time. Waiting for the moment to rise again, more powerful and stronger than ever.

Still, this one boy has taken the Dark Lord away from our nightmares for now because Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived.


End file.
